


Zrcadlo, zrcadlo řekni mi ...

by kratula



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Mohl si stokrát opakovat, že věk je jen číslo a každý je tak mladý, jak se sám cítí, ale jeho obavy to zaplašit nedokázalo. Tak každý den trávil dlouhé minuty před zrcadlem a hledal na své tváři známky postupujícího věku, povolenou kůži, stříbrný vlas nebo vrásku.





	Zrcadlo, zrcadlo řekni mi ...

Tonyho koupelna v jeho newyorském domově si v ničem nezadá se zbytkem apartmá a jejím ústředním bodem je obří zrcadlo nad párem umyvadel.  
Snad se může zdát trochu naddimenzované pro ryze pánskou koupelnu, ale oba současní obyvatelé zkrátka potřebují mít kontrolu nad svou vizáží.  
Pro Tonyho je perfektně zastřižená bradka a stylový účes nutnou součástí sebeprezentace a Steve má zkrátka pocit, že jako Kapitán Amerika by měl jít příkladem a neobjevovat se na veřejnosti rozcuchaný nebo nedejbože se strništěm na tvářích.  
Nicméně ode dne, kdy Tonyho postel dostala nového nocležníka a ve skříních se objevila další sada svršků, stalo se koupelnové zrcadlo svědkem téměř obsesivního rituálu.  
Každé ráno, každý večer, při čištění zubů, během holení nebo jen při omytí rukou, byla tvář v zrcadle podrobena zevrubné prohlídce.  
Nevyskytovali se v koupelně vždycky oba současně, Tony byl založením sova, zatím co Steve se naučil být spíš skřivanem, ale přinejmenším o víkendech se snažili vstávat a usínat společně.  
V přítomnosti toho druhého, byl průzkum tváře méně intenzivní, ale konal se stejně.  
Ten věkový rozdíl mu zkrátka nedával spát. Technicky vzato byl sice Steve vrstevník Tonyho otce, ale během své neplánované hibernace nezestárl o jediný den, takže mu pořád bylo sedmadvacet.  
Tony zatím překročil čtyřicítku, měl za sebou léta bujarých večírků, prázdných lahví a vůbec byl reklamou na zdravý životní styl.  
Mohl si stokrát opakovat, že věk je jen číslo a každý je tak mladý, jak se sám cítí, ale jeho obavy to zaplašit nedokázalo. Ten věčný strach, že zůstane nakonec sám.  
Takže každý den trávil dlouhé minuty před zrcadlem a hledal na své tváři známky postupujícího věku, povolenou kůži, stříbrný vlas nebo vrásku. Sám nevěděl, co tím vlastně sleduje, stejně nemá moc to ovlivnit.  
Až jednoho večera, půl roku od chvíle, co spolu začali žít, vstoupil Tony Stark do koupelny - zpocený, s rukama od oleje, unavený po celém dni v dílně, zralý dát si sprchu a zalehnout – a našel tu Steva, jak se opírá o stolek s umyvadly, tváří se téměř dotýká skla před sebou a pláče? Směje se? Snad oboje naráz.  
„Stalo se něco? … Prosím Steve, co se děje?“  
A plavovlasý kapitán se konečně odvrátí od zrcadla, popadne Tonyho do téměř žebra drtícího objetí.  
„Nic se neděje. Všechno je v pořádku, v naprostém pořádku! … Eee, už jsem ti řekl, že chci s tebou zestárnout?“  
„Ty seš beznadějně staromódní romantik!“ ušklíbne se Tony, ale sevře Steva neméně pevně.  
A Steve je šťastný, protože už ví, že je to reálné. Právě na svém spánku našel dva šedé vlasy a pár linek kolem očí, které tam nemíval. Možná stárne díky séru krapet pomaleji, ale i on stárne, není nesmrtelný. Nečekají ho nekonečná desetiletí samoty, kdy znovu a znovu přežije své nejbližší. Kdy přežije Tonyho.

**Author's Note:**

> Pokud se líbilo, tak mi prosím zanechte kudos, případně komentář.


End file.
